


The Goodbye Song

by espepspes



Series: Death stops for none, Not even those who defy it [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood, kinda - Fandom
Genre: (The fucking Joker is here), But uh take my angsty BS?, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Trigger Warning. If you don't like Jason's first death, Uh... please don't kill me, major death, then this is basically the same thing but a little different.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: He thinks his comm is on. Maybe he should ask for help? He could hear the laughter ringing around him. Was it supposed to sound like that? Faded yet sharp? Far away but right in his face. He blinked a few times.





	The Goodbye Song

**Author's Note:**

> This one follows the Layout of the original concept I had but uh the Joker doesn't die. Hahahaha don't kill me.

Jason was kinda tired. He was actually really tired. And in a huge amount of pain. Like Jesus Christ what fucking happened- Right Joker. In a Warehouse. Again. Wowie how was the hard to remember? Concussion. Right. Crowbar bashing his skull. Also right. He thinks his comm is on. Maybe he should ask for help? He could hear the laughter ringing around him. Was it supposed to sound like that? Faded yet sharp? Far away but right in his face. He blinked a few times.

* * *

_[I'd stay if I could](https://youtu.be/9vbJJByW8Q0) _

_But the universe won't let me_

_So please be good_

_And don't you forget me_

* * *

Oh. It was in his face. The bastard was right there. That’s not good. “Now since you didn’t tell me last time I suppose I’m going to have to ask again. What hurts more boy blunder, A?” **_WHACK._ **  “Or B?” **_WHACK._ ** A weak grunt escaped his lips. “Forehand,” **_WHACK._ ** “Or Backhand?” **_WHACK._ **

* * *

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

_Know I'll be right here_

_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

_And when you look to the night skies_

_Don't think of goodbyes_

_Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever_

* * *

He refused to scream so he bit his lip down. Joker cackled and leaned down to Jason’s body, cupping a hand around his ear, “I can’t quite hear you, Can you say that again?”Jason still held his tongue refusing to let him hear his pain. “Oh well then.” **_WHACK._ ** The Joker suddenly shifted and looked around wildly. “Got to run Red! Make sure you die okay? You don’t want to ruin the joke again.”

* * *

 

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

_Know I'll be right here_

_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

_And when you look to the night skies_

_Don't think of goodbyes_

_Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_

* * *

 

He heard the ticking. 20 seconds. They weren’t going to come on time. He wondered if his comm was really on. 15 seconds. Probably not. He needed to say it anyway. 10 seconds.

 

“I’m sorry I came back. Promise me you won’t let it happen again.” 5 seconds.  
  
Some voice from the comms answered. Good. “What do you mean Ja-”   
  
**_BOOM._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This one used "The Goodbye Song" Also covered by George Salazar.  
> https://youtu.be/9vbJJByW8Q0


End file.
